


A small surprise

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [9]
Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Stripping, Time Skips, Underwear, Women's Underwear, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Elissa Warner comes home from work to find a very pleasant surprise waiting for her.





	A small surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Season 3 of Medusa's path in Astoria but before What to Expect and Season 4. Enjoy! And leave any suggestions in the comments!

"Medusa, I'm home!"

Elissa bumped her hip against the front door, closing it softly before tossing her keys and everything else onto the hutch by the door.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Medusa's voice rang out, causing Elissa to head right to the source. She stopped in the doorway and stared, her heartbeat skyrocketing from what she saw.

Medusa sat there on the small ottoman in front of the bed wearing a dark red lace bra and a pair of black panties, she was leaned back slightly with her legs crossed, one hand on her knee and the other on the ottoman, the steady rise and fall of her chest strangely hypnotic. Her arms were muscled slightly, looking like she could easily pick the agent up with one hand - which she has done several times, Medusa was just naturally muscular, her entire body just a perfect sculpture of strength and power.

"That's definitely a good sight to come home to..." Elissa whispered, walking into the bedroom fully, shedding her own work clothes as she moved until she was in just a light violet colored bra and matching lace underwear. Elissa was more on the thin but curvy side of things, basically an average body shape. The only thing that clashed with her ensemble were the ubnoxiously bright socks, she had to wear them for a dare that someone from work gave her. Luckily the eye-soring socks were removed a second later, when she stopped in front of Medusa she leaned down, giving the gorgon a kiss before nudging the other woman's legs apart. Elissa climbed into her partner's lap and kissed her again, this time harder and filled with a rather undeniable lust.

Elissa pulled back from the kiss before letting out a squeal as she was picked up, her legs going around Medusa's waist. She made a noise when the two fell onto the mattress of the bed, Elissa gasped softly as the gorgon began kissing a path from her neck all the way to her inner left thigh. She began writhing and arching off the bed a moment later, her moans echoing through the house...

[Hours later]

Medusa sighed blissfully as she embraced her wife tightly, slowly rubbing the mortal's arm gently. She smiled and gave Elissa a quick peck on the shoulder, looking up at her with an intense amount of adoration.

The gorgon softly placed a hand on Elissa's stomach, her eyes closing as the two drifted off to sleep. Neither aware of the fact that many sleepless nights were waiting for them...


End file.
